Charming Blake
by SoFarFromPerfect90
Summary: Aria Blake is your typical small town teenager in Charming, California. Abandoned by her mother and abused by her alcoholic father, she meets Gemma Teller Morrow at 16 and starts hanging around the club more. She is attacked at her senior prom and turns to the Sons for protection. Can the sons help this stray girl? Will her and Chibs become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the sons that is all Kurt Sutter's doing. I do own my character Aria and any plots not relating to the show. Warning this story contains abuse, rape, sex, drugs and hot outlaws on motorcycles. This chapter contains background information as well as part if not all of chapter 1.**

Aria Blake was your typical small town teenager living in Charming, California. Her mother ran off when she was 3 and left her with her alcoholic abusive father. Aria did not let that affect the way she lived; she took the beatings and went on with her life. Aria knew everything there was to know about the Sons and for her entire life was told to stay away from the men on motorcycles.

Aria was intrigued though by their lifestyle. She first met Gemma Teller when she was 16 and brought her junker car in for repairs.

*"Stupid piece of shit car! Fuck," Aria yelled as she kicked the tires of her beat up old ford, as it spluttered and died. She had barely made it into the parking lot of the Teller-Morrow garage.

"Well, honey kicking it and cursing at it is not going to make it run," a woman chuckled from behind Aria.

Aria turned around and was face to face with the Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma Teller Morrow. Aria blushed and mumbled under her breath delivering another kick to her car before looking in to the eyes of the queen.  
"I know; it is just the worst day for this thing to die on me! I am Aria, Aria Blake," she said, putting her hand forward, unsure if the woman would be offended at the idea of shaking hands.

"Gemma. So what is going on with this hunk of junk anyway," Gemma replied, shaking Aria's hand before returning her gaze to the dead ford.

"Ha! Everything! I need an oil change, the radiator just blew, I am pretty sure I need four new tires, and the air conditioning does not work. Unfortunately I cannot afford all of those repairs on my waitressing job. It would be cheaper for me to save up for a new car, than to pay to get this shit fixed," Aria rambled.

"Why doesn't your parent's help you out and get you a new car? You can't be much older than 16. Hell, you look barely old enough to be driving a car, let alone cursing like a sailor," Gemma asked.

Aria looked at her feet at the mention of her parents and chose not to voice a reply, knowing that if she said one word about her father and he found out she would be in for the beating of her life. Aria knew she looked younger than she was; it was all due to being severely malnourished for most of her life. She was only 5'0 and 80 pounds dripping wet.

Gemma noticed Aria's attitude when she asked about her parents and decided not to push it, for now. She didn't know why but she liked this little girl and wanted to help her. Asking Aria to wait there she went and spoke with Clay about taking on the young one as an assistant to pay off the repairs she needed on her car. After much discussing, Clay finally agreed and told Gemma to keep Aria in line.

"Aria, I have a proposition for you," Gemma said, walking back towards Aria.

"Yea?" Aria questioned.

"We will do all the repairs on your car and you can assist me in the office to pay off the bill. I warn you though I am not easy to work with and I do not tolerate laziness. The men around here can be vulgar but they will not touch a hair on your head. If you do not work to my standards, we will keep your car until you can pay it off. How does that sound?" Gemma asked.

"That sounds great! I won't let you down, I can come after school every day and work until closing and I will work all weekend. I am a hard worker," Aria rambled on again.

"Ok, I will get the guys to start on your car today, depending on any parts that may be needed it could be a few days until its ready. You can start working with me tomorrow. Do you need a ride anywhere today?" Gemma asked as she walked towards the garage.

Aria followed Gemma and replied, "Yes ma'am. I need to get to my waitressing job and put in my resignation and work my final shift. I can walk home from the diner."

"I will get one of the guys to drop you off and take you home afterwards. What time do you get off?" Gemma asked in a tone that left no room for argument.

"3 a.m." Aria replied.

"You work that late on a school night?" Gemma asked, slightly shocked.

"I work that late every night," Aria replied, as she thought *_it means less time for my father to be able to beat me*._

Gemma just nodded and walked over to garage. "Hey Chibs! Come here for a second, I have something I need you to do."

Chibs wiped his greasy hands on an even greasier rag as he walked over to Gemma. "Yea Gemma?"

"This here is Aria Blake; she is my new assistant starting tomorrow. Her car is that junker over there and is in need of a lot of repairs so she will be working here to pay it off," Gemma told Chibs.

Chibs raised his eyebrows at the idea of an outsider working in their office, but knew not to argue with Gemma. He looked this tiny girl up and down noticing her long red her and piercing emerald eyes. *_She can't be any older than 16, and tiny even for a lass*, _Chibs thought. "Hi there, lassie. Names Chibs," he said out loud as he stuck his dirty hand out.

Aria smiled and shook his hand, not caring that it was dirty. "Aria Blake. Your name isn't really Chibs now is it? I know that chib is the Scottish word for knife or blade." She grinned at the shocked expression on his face. Aria took in his appearance. She noticed his muscular body and his dark hair and eyes. She saw the scars on his face and was not at all bothered by them. She also noticed his dimples when his shock turned into a full blown smile.

"You know Scottish, lass," Chibs asked.

"Aye ah ken a bawherr o' th' scots leid (Yes, I know a bit of the Scottish language)" Aria replied, the grin on Chibs face getting wider. "I study languages a lot; I can pick up any language fairly quickly."

"Well aren't you full of surprises, darling," Gemma said, smirking. "Anyway Chibs I need you to give the girl a lift to the diner for her final shift as a waitress."

Chibs nodded "Ever ride on a motorcycle before, lass?"

Aria's eyes opened wide and she shook her head nervously. "No, I haven't, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

Chibs smiled and waved his hand for her to follow him. He handed her his spare helmet and straddled his bike. Aria eyed the machine cautiously and jumped when the bike roared to life. Chibs chuckled and winked at the now blushing girl.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get on?" Chibs asked, grinning.

"I don't know what to do," Aria admitted her blush growing a deeper shade of pink.

"Just climb on behind me and use your legs to grip my hips and wrap your arms around my waist. When I lean you lean. It is really easy I promise. Just hold on tight," Chibs said.

Aria did as he said wrapping her arms tightly around his muscled chest, scooting her body so she was flush against him, with her face buried in his back. "Hold on, lassie" She heard him shout as he pulled out of TM and headed towards the diner. Aria smiled as the wind whipped through her hair; feeling more free than she ever has in her life. The ride to the diner was short, too short in Aria's mind. She wouldn't mind spending more time on the back of Chibs' motorcycle.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Chibs," Aria said handing him his helmet back. "By the way, what is your real name?"

"Filip, lassie. My name is Filip," Chibs replied. "I'll be back to pick you up after your shift."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aria and any plots not in the show. I also wanted to let you know that this story is set two years before the show starts. I may get the ages of the characters wrong at times. Feel free to let me know. It is not really mentioned in the show how old anyone really is. Here is the second installment of Charming Blake I hope you enjoy. Please Review. I would love feedback.**

Aria's shift at the restaurant went agonizingly slow as she couldn't wait to be back on Chibs' motorcycle. Around 2 a.m. Aria heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle drive up to the diner. She was surprised to see Chibs walk in the front door and take a seat at one of her tables. Aria wiped her hands on her apron and began walking towards Chibs, only to stop dead in her tracks as the blonde waitress, Jess, beat her to him.

"I got this Jess," Aria said, nudging the blonde out of her way.

"Finish cleaning your other tables, I can handle this perfectly fine, Blake," Jess said snottily.

"Get back to your section, Jess," Aria mumbled.

"Hello, Aria," Chibs said, noticing the tension between the two.

"Hello, Chibs! You want something to eat?" Aria asked pushing Jess further away and pulling out her notepad.

"Sure, lass. Why don't you surprise me," Chibs asked, grinning as Jess walked off in a huff. "What's her story?"

"Jess? Oh, I am pretty sure she is a croweater in training! She will fuck anything with a motorcycle and a kutte," Aria replied, glaring at the back of Jess' head. "You aren't allergic to any foods are you."

Chibs raised an eyebrow, surprised she knew about croweaters and kuttes and surprised at the mouth she has on her. "None that I know of" Chibs answered.

"All right. Well I will go and put this order in," Aria replied, walking towards the kitchen.

"Come join me when you are finished? I'd like to get to know a bit more about you," Chibs said, smiling at her.

Aria nodded and walked back to the kitchen, ignoring the fluttering in her heart. _*He is very attractive, and that accent is hot as hell. Stop, Aria! He is way too old and mature to want to be with you.*_

"Final order of the night, Billy," Aria said handing him the order. "Give me a shout when it is done, a friend wants me to sit and talk with him."

Billy nodded and Aria headed back towards Chibs handing him a glass of coke. Sliding into the seat across from him she asked, "So what is it you want to know?"

"Well let's start with how old you are lassie. You can't be much older than sixteen," Chibs stated as he sipped on the coke.

"Ok. If I am going to answer questions about myself, Filip, than you have to answer some about yourself. Deal," Aria asked.

Chibs smiled, surprised she called him by his real name. "That is a deal lass," he replied.

"All right! Well I am sixteen so you were right. How old are you?" Aria asked.

"Old, lass. I am very old. Damn near ancient," he replied, laughing.

Aria grinned and gave him a look. "I am sure you aren't ancient. You can't be much older than 30," Aria replied.

"Lass you just made this old man feel good. I wish I was still that young. No, young Aria, I am at the ripe old age of 35," Chibs replied, laughing.

"I don't believe you," Aria replied, her smile lighting up her entire face.

"Now lass. Why would I lie to you," Chibs asked, chuckling when Aria shrugged. "Why is a young girl like you working such late hours? Shouldn't you be out with your friends having fun?"

Aria looked down at the table as she thought, _*I can't exactly answer this question honestly. I can't tell him that my father blows all of our money on alcohol and I am left to pay the bills and buy the groceries.* _Out loud she said, "I find high school kids immature and boring. I would much rather spend my time making money and being alone than with someone who wants to laugh at stupid things like belching the alphabet."

Chibs nodded, noticing the way she looked down when he asked his question. Chibs and Aria spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about stuff from their favorite colors to their favorite movies.

"Aria," Jess shouted from the kitchen. "Come get the food for that _man_ at your table and then clean that shit up, I want to get out of here," Jess shouted talking about Chibs as if he was a piece of dirt on her shoe.

"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't take rejection lightly," Aria said loud enough for Jess to hear her. "I will be right back with your meal."

Aria walked to the kitchen and glared at Jess before flipping her off. "Thanks Billy!" Aria shouted, heading back to Chibs with his food in hand. "Here you go, Filip. It is my favorite; barbeque grilled chicken with cheddar jack cheese, lettuce, tomato and a side of fries. Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back," Aria said, skipping back to the kitchen.  
Aria returned to the table with two chocolate milkshakes topped with whip cream and cherries. She handed one of the shakes to Chibs and sat down sipping hers.

"Aww, lass. How did you know that chocolate was the way to my heart," he said, taking a large drink from the shake.

Aria grinned and snatched a frie off of Chibs' plate. "Ha! Chocolate is the way to my heart. Food is the way to any man's heart," Aria replied, snatching another frie.

"This is true, lass! This is true," Chibs said, finishing off his sandwich and fries.

Aria and Chibs sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts as they sipped on their shakes. Aria stood to take the dishes, Chibs standing to help. "Sit down and finish your drink; I will be right back," Aria said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chibs sat back down and ignored the warmth on his shoulder where she touched him. _*Stop it man! She is young enough to be your daughter." _He finished his shake and walked it back towards the kitchen almost bumping into Aria as she came out the kitchen door. "Here lass, let me know when you are ready to leave and I will drive you home," Chibs said, handing her the glass.

Aria nodded and watched as Chibs walked outside. She washed the last of the dishes and said goodbye to Billy and Jess, exciting that she would not be working there any longer. Walking out the front door, she saw Chibs leaning against his bike with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. _*Wow! I usually don't find smoking attractive, but he looks hot standing there.* _Aria looked him up and down as she walked towards him, slipping on her light jacket to protect against the wind.

"See something you like, lass," Chibs said noticing her looking him up and down.

Aria blushed and mumbled something under her breath. Aria walked closer to Chibs, noticing that he smelled like motor oil, tobacco and old spice. "What if I said yes," Aria asked, grinning.

Chibs looked up in shock, nearly dropping his cigarette. He noticed the twinkle in her eyes and the grin on her face and realized that she was flirting with him. He nodded and chose not to reply. Chibs handed Aria his spare helmet as he strapped on his own. "Do you remember what to do, lass," Chibs asked, straddling his bike.

Aria nodded and climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around his chest, hugging her body closely to his. "I live on Craw Street. If you could just drop me off at the end of the block. I don't want to wake up my father with the noise."

Chibs nodded and started the bike, speeding out of the diner parking lot. This was just the beginning of their growing friendship. Aria and Chibs were attracted to each and they both were denying it.

**Hope you liked it! It is a bit shorter than I intended but it is now 2 a.m. and I have lots of gift wrapping to do tomorrow. Review please. I love feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Chibs in my dreams any reality of it belongs to Kurt Sutter. I have many different ideas floating in my head to go with this story. I will be skipping some time in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry I will let you know what happens. There will also be some terrible things happening to Aria. Review please! Reviews make me want to write more! **

"Thank you for the ride, Filip," Aria said, climbing off of his motorcycle.

"Not a problem, lass! Do ye need a ride to TM tomorrow? What time do you start," Chibs asked, leaning forward on the handlebars of his bike.

"Oh don't trouble yourself. I am more than capable of walking over there," Aria said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Now lass, I do not mind giving you a ride in the morning. I am sure Gemma will be telling one of us to drive you until your car is ready. What time do you need to be there," Chibs asked again.

"Gemma said 8. Thank you Filip! You are a sweet man," Aria said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on one scared cheek.

Chibs tensed; shocked that she was willingly kissing one of his scars. "I've been called many things, lass, sweet has never been one of them," He replied.

Aria pulled back and smiled at him. "Well you are sweet and so much more. I will meet you here at 7:30?" Aria asked.

Chibs nodded, confused as to why he couldn't just pick her up at her house. _*Maybe she doesn't want me knowing where she lives. It makes sense.* _"See you in the morning, lass."

Chibs started his motorcycle and sped away from where Aria stood, watching. Aria sighed and began walking towards her house at the other end of the block. She pulled her keys from her back pocket and let herself in quietly, trying not to make a sound. She tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Twisting the lid off and sipping the ice cold liquid, Aria thought of Chibs. She thought of the way he smelled, and how his eyes lit up when he truly smiled. She grinned to herself, as she thought of how muscular his chest felt beneath her hands.

"What are you doing in there, girl," a voice, shouted from the living room.

Aria jumped, spilling water all down her shirt. _*Shit! He's awake! Which means he is still drinking!* _"I am getting a drink, Charlie," Aria replied, wiping the water off of her neck.

Aria no longer called her father dad, he was just Charlie and that pissed him off. Aria called it her small rebellion against him; she knew whether she called him Charlie or dad that the beating was inevitable. She heard him slam a bottle on the table, and stand from the chair he was in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for him to stomp his way into the kitchen.

**WARNING ABUSE SCENE FOLLOWS**

"What did I tell you about calling me Charlie!?" he screamed, pushing her back into the counter. "You disrespectful, ungrateful bitch."

Aria gritted her teeth against the shooting pain that radiated up her back, bracing herself for what was to come. Charlie slapped Aria in the face, his anger increasing with her silence.

"You have nothing to say," Charlie yelled, grabbing her by the hair.

Aria kept her mouth shut not giving in to his abuse. She closed her eyes as he threw her to the ground, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. She bit her lip to swallow her cries of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry. Charlie kicked her in the stomach enjoying the painful groan that slipped past her lips. Aria curled in on herself, trying to take the brunt of his attack on her arms and legs.

"Bitch, you will answer me when I speak to you," he shouted, pulling her to stand, his grip bruising her wrist.

Aria knew he was angrier than usual, and she knew she should answer him but her pride wouldn't allow it. She fought the tears that were pooling in her eyes and silently begged for the beating to stop. Charlie yanked his daughter to the living room, grabbing his beer, he drank it down. Aria knew what was coming and almost considered begging for mercy as Charlie pushed her against the wall and began to undo his belt. She couldn't bite back her scream when the buckle of the belt crashed against her back.

"This…Will…Teach…You…To…Disrespect…Me," Charlie shouted, his belt slamming onto Aria's back harder with each word.

Aria didn't know when she passed out or how many lashes she ended up with; all she could focus on was the pain radiating from her head to her toes. Using the wall to help her stand, she glared at the passed out form of her father on the couch, a burnt out cigarette hanging from his lips and an empty bottle in his hand. She struggled to climb the stairs using the rail for more support than she was willing to admit. Heading to the bathroom, Aria gingerly removed her torn shirt, peeling it gently off of her bleeding back and turned to survey the damage in her full length mirror, hoping that there wasn't a need for stitches. She winced, her back covered with open cuts and dried blood, barely an inch of her skin wasn't covered in cuts or welts. She knew she was going to have to shower and she knew it would hurt. She looked at the bruises already forming on her back and abdomen as well as her arms and legs, cursing under her breath. She didn't even want to look at her face, knowing she was going to have to use some serious cover-up to hide the bruise she was sure had formed there. Aria looked at the time and cursed loudly this time, realizing she was unconscious for a while, it was already 6:30 in the morning. She had a lot of work to do to make it look like she was fine.

Later with 15 minutes to spare, Aria had showered, washing off any blood on her back, covered up the bruise on her face and dressed in loose clothes. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Aria stood up straight and walked to the end of the block, smiling when she saw Chibs leaning against his bike waiting for her.

"Morning, Fillip," Aria greeted him, stepping off the curb to stand next to him; her smile hiding the pain she was in.

"Aye, lass. Morning to you has well. Did you have a nice sleep," Chibs asked.

Aria's smile, faltered for a moment not escaping Chibs' eyes, before she said, "Always Filip. Are we ready to get this day started?"

"Aye, lass. Better not be late getting you there, Gemma will have my ass," Chibs replied, eyeing her curiously as he handed her the helmet.

Aria laughed ignoring the pain in her abdomen and shoulder as she gingerly placed the helmet on her head. Aria climbed behind Chibs, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body as the engine roared to life. She wrapped her arms around his waist, failing to notice when her sleeve slid up to reveal the hand shaped bruise that had formed on her wrist. Chibs' body tensed as he stared at the bruise. He backed from the curb and sped off towards TM, biting the inside of his mouth, trying to figure out how to approach Aria about the bruise he saw.

Aria bit her lip and fought off tears as the pain radiated through her body with every bump in the road. She was happy when they finally pulled into TM. She slowly slid off of Chibs' bike hearing cat calls and whistles from the bikers that were already there. Blushing, she sped off towards the office in search of Gemma.

"Feck off you's," Chibs shouted, angrily at the guys, watching her scurry into the office.

Aria stayed in the office for most of the day, filing paperwork and answering phones. She was happy that this work involved little to no movement and was able to allow her body to relax a bit. Chibs on the other hand spent most of the working day thinking and worrying about the young girl. He wanted to know who hurt her and he wanted to kill them. Chibs shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the car he was supposed to be fixing.

"Dammit, man! Focus! It is none of your business," Chibs muttered to himself.

"You know, baby, muttering to yourself is a sign of insanity," Gemma said from behind Chibs, smirking. Her grin fell when she saw the conflict raging in his eyes as if he was debating with himself. "What's wrong, hun?"

"Nothing Gemma. Just thinking about things that don't concern me," Chibs replied, his eyes shifting to the office window.

Gemma followed his line of sight, noticing the closed blinds to the office. "What about her, Chibs," Gemma asked.

Chibs shook his head and turned back to the car he was working on. The guilt of keeping his mouth shut outweighing the potential guilt that could come with opening his mouth. He sighed, knowing Gemma was still behind him, waiting for him to talk. She always knew when something was bothering any of them. "I saw something I shouldn't have and she doesn't know I saw it," Chibs said, his voice pained.

Gemma just stood there waiting, tapping the toe of her knee high back boots as Chibs turned to look at her again. She sighed and touched his shoulder. "Chibs, if what you saw has you this worked up, you need to tell me. I need to know that girl in our office can be trusted and isn't going to bring this club trouble," Gemma said.

"I think someone hurt her, Gem. She has a bruise on her wrist; a hand shaped bruise," Chibs muttered so low that it was nearly a whisper.

Gemma nodded and turned to walk to the office, Chibs fast on her heels. "Show me your arm," Gemma demanded, closing the door in Chibs' face.

"Wh..What," Aria asked, panic in her eyes.

"I said show me your damn arm," Gemma yelled.

"NO," Aria screamed, backing away from Gemma.

Gemma walked around the desk, cornering Aria between the file cabinet and the boxes of parts that had just arrived. "Aria we can do this the easy way and you show me willingly, or the hard way and I force you to show me," Gemma stated, staring at the girl impatiently.

Aria looked around and sighed in defeat. With nowhere to run and no one who was willing to defy Gemma to rescue a girl they just met, Aria rolled up the sleeve on her left arm. Aria heard Gemma gasp and refused to look at her, not wanting to see pity in the eyes of the older woman. Gemma reached out and lifted the young girl's chin to look at her. Silent tears rolled down Aria's face, smearing the cover-up that was hiding her bruise. Aria watched as Gemma's eyes went from worried to angry, gasping in pain as Gemma gently prodded her bruised cheek.

"I need to leave," Aria said, her panic getting on the brink of sheer terror. Her father was going to kill her if he found out that someone knew. "I'm fine!"

"No! You are not fine, Aria. Who hit you? Has it happened before," Gemma asked, anger in her voice.

Meanwhile the guys had all started congregating outside the office door, straining to listen and see what was going on. Tig noticing Chibs sitting at a table off to the side with a look of defeat, strolled over to him.

"What's going on in there man," Tig asked. "Did the new bitch already piss Gemma off?"

Chibs slammed his fist on the table, glaring at Tig. Refusing to answer Chibs stood and strolled back towards the club house, angry at himself for opening his mouth.

"What the fuck man," Tig said, following him. "Why are you getting so worked up about some young gash, man?"

Before Tig even saw it coming, Chibs had him against the wall by his throat, his grip cutting of Tig's oxygen.

"Don't call her that," Chibs growled, releasing his grip once Tig nodded.

Chibs stalked off toward his room and slammed the door. Tig shook his head, rubbing his neck as he went back outside to see what was going on. The yelling in the office was growing louder.

"I am fucking fine! Let me out of this damn office! I will find another way to pay for my car! MOVE Gemma," Aria screamed, pushing against Gemma's shoulder.

Gemma's eyes opened wide with pure anger and without thinking she pushed Aria back into the file cabinet. Shocked at the sudden impact of the file cabinet against her back, Aria screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"What the fuck," Jax yelled as he flung the office door open slamming it into the wall. "Mom, what are you doing? Who is she? Is this the girl you convinced Clay to let work for you?"

Other than a brief glimpse when Aria had climbed off of Chibs' bike, no one had gotten a good look at the girl who would be working for them.

Tig and Bobby appeared behind Jax and took in the scene before them. Aria was huddled against the file cabinet, struggling to catch her breath, as Gemma just stared her eyes angry. Aria bit back a scream, using the file cabinet to help her stand. She pushed past Gemma, using the desk as support; her back was on fire and her legs were trembling.

"Move," Aria demanded to the three men standing in the way of her escape.

"Listen here, doll. We don't take orders from anyone, especially not some dramatic cunt," Tig stated angrily.

Aria's eyes flared in anger. Making a fist, she reeled back and punched Tig square in the face, using all the energy she had left. Blood started to pour from Tig's nose as he stumbled in shock, reaching up to grip his nose. He walked angrily toward Aria and before Jax or Bobby could stop him he backhanded her across the face. Aria stumbled and fell back, once again her back making contact with the office furniture. Unable to fight the pain any longer, Aria fell to her knees, sobbing. She could taste the blood that pooled in her mouth as she just sobbed. It was then that Gemma noticed the blood that had started seeping through the back of Aria's shirt.

"Tig! Get back inside the clubhouse! I will deal with you later," Jax shouted, kneeling in front of the sobbing girl. "It's all right, darling."

Jax placed a hand on Aria's shoulder, causing her to whimper in pain, her body no longer able to handle the agony it was in. He pulled his hand away quickly a look of pure confusion on his face. Gemma sighed and knelt down next to Aria, placing a hand on her head.

"Let me look love," Gemma said her voice calm and warm.

Aria closed her eyes tightly, suddenly too tired to fight, she nodded. Gemma lifted the back of Aria's t-shirt up and cried out loud, her face going white. Jax stood and moved around to see what had caused such a reaction. He stared, mouth open at bruises and cuts that riddled the young girl's back. Aria opened her eyes and slowly stood up, refusing to take any pity. She took one step then another before she fainted, the pain too much for her to take.

**Well there you go guys! I hope you enjoy it and remember the more reviews the faster I write a new chapter. Let me know what you guys think of Gemma finding out about the abuse. I know I kind of made Tig an ass in this chapter but we all know that he is a sex-crazed asshole that we love. I promise that Tig will come around to be on Team Aria. Be patient. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah. I own nothing, Sutter owns everything. Hope you guys enjoy it! I have written and re-written this chapter and am still not sure how I feel about it. **

Aria opened her eyes, groaning in agony, as she took in her surroundings. She was laying on a bed in what she assumed was one of the clubhouse rooms. Aria could hear shouting coming from a few doors down and struggled to her feet. She quietly opened the door and headed towards the shouting, straining to hear what was being said. Aria stopped outside of the double doors to listen to the conversation.

"What the fuck, Tig! You hit her," Chibs shouted, face red with anger.

"She broke my fucking nose, man," Tig shouted back.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you," Clay shouted. "This girl is not one of us what happened to her is none of our business."

"But, Clay. She's just a kid. We are supposed to protect Charming from this shite," Chibs yelled.

"Clay, you did not see her back, man! It was fucked up," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"I said no! Fix her fucking car, get her out of here. We don't need to deal with her stupid boyfriend issues. If she is stupid enough to let her boyfriend hit her, then who are we to step in," Clay yelled.

No one noticed the door open, or the young girl standing there tears rolling down her face until she let out a soft cry. Every head turned to her, shock and anger on the various faces of the MC.

"I… I am not stupid," Aria whispered.

"What do you think you are doing, girl? Who said you could come in here," Clay shouted as he stood and took a step towards the girl.

Aria took a terrified step backwards, her eyes darting towards Chibs, begging him to help her. Chibs jumped from the table and stood in front of Aria, eyeing Clay angrily. Aria stepped towards Chibs, placing a hand on his back, terrified of the president of the MC. Clay pushed Chibs out of the way, stepping towards Aria. He backed her against the doors and placed his hands on either side of his head. Aria held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for Clay to hit her.

"I'm not going to hit you girl," Clay said, taking a step back. He sighed as he looked at the terrified child standing in front of him. "Sit down!"

Chibs grabbed Aria and led her to his seat, taking his place to stand behind her. Despite feeling a bit reassured that he was there, Aria was terrified of everyone else who was staring at her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You are right. My life and my problems are none of your concern. I did not come here looking for pity or help. I just need my car fixed and I will get out of your hair," Aria said, her voice so shaky and quiet that they strained to hear her.

Chibs sighed and Bobby shook his head. The rest of the guys going from angry to curious about this young girl, who seems way to adult for her age.

"Show them your back, darling," Jax said, looking at her.

"That's not going to happen," Aria replied, looking down at her hands. "Just let me go."

Clay stood up, knocking his chair backwards. Aria jumped and eyed the man. Clay reminded Aria so much of her father; quick to anger and slow to thought. Clay took a few steps towards her, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Show us now, girl. I need to see what has my men so worked up about you," Clay said through clenched teeth.

Aria shook her head no, looking from Clay to Chibs and back again. Clay walked over to her, once again knocking Chibs out of his way. He placed two hands on top of the chair in which she was seated, growling in frustration.

"Listen here, little girl, you either show your back willingly or I will force you too and it will not be at all pleasant," Clay demanded.

"Fuck you. I said no. What are you going to do? Hit me? That doesn't faze me one bit. I will not be pushed into revealing what you don't give a shit about anyway," Aria shouted.

Clay had enough of this girl. Yanking the chair she was in backwards, he forced her to stand and bent her over the table. Aria screamed, pain ripping through her body. Chibs moved to help her but was held back by Juice and Jax.

"Let it happen, brother. You have defied him once today, don't make the mistake of doing it again," Juice said, eyeing the scene before him with shock.

Aria kicked and threw her arms behind her, trying to get this large man off of her. Clay looked at Tig, his eyes saying help me. Tig, who was across the table from Aria, reached over and grabbed her wrists holding them tightly on the table. Clay used his legs to pin her to the table from behind and yanked her shirt up to her shoulders. The gasps and sobs coming from Aria's mouth getting louder as she heard the men begin to whisper. "What the fuck" "Who could do that" "Why" She even heard someone gag.

"Get the fuck off of me," Aria whispered anger and fear in her voice.

Tig let her go, while Clay backed off. Chibs just glared angrily at the air. Aria slowly stood up straight, adjusted her shirt and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going doll," Tig asked, blocking the door.

"Move! Unless you want a busted lip to go with your broken nose," Aria said, clenching a fist.

Chibs walked forward and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder, guiding her back to his chair. She resisted at first and nearly turned and punched him in the face, but stop when she saw the worry in eyes. She sat down and placed her head in her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself down; the guys just stared at this broken and lost girl. Aria straightened her shoulders and looked up, the silent tears just rolling down her face. She didn't make a sound or say a word; she just stared.

"Who did that to ye, lass," Chibs asked, kneeling in front of her; his knees groaning in protest.

Aria turned her eyes to look at him, noting that he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She shook her head no, the fear in her eyes returning.

"I.. I can't tell you. He will kill me and you will kill him if I tell you. I don't want him dead," Aria replied.

"Was it a boyfriend, lass? Was it your ma? Your da," Chibs asked, watching her face and body for any type of reaction.

She closed her eyes when he asked if it was her father, silently and unknowingly answering the question they all wanted the answer to. Aria jumped suddenly when Tig slammed the door open and walked out, Bobby running to retrieve him. She looked at every man in that room and saw the anger flaring in their eyes.

"Your da did that to ye," Chibs said, anger coursing through his body. "How could your own da do that to ye? Where is he, lass?"

"I can't! He may be an asshole and he may hurt me, but he is the only blood I have left. I don't want you to kill him," Aria said, panicking.

"Listen, darling. We won't kill him. We will give him a little chat about how he is supposed to treat his child and we will call it a day," Jax said, a tight smile on his face.

"If you promise not to kill him or beat him too badly; I will tell you where he is," Aria replied, defeated.

"I promise, lass. I won't let anyone kill your da," Chibs replied and he meant it, regardless of what he wanted.

"Right now he is probably at the bar on his 10th beer for the night. The bar is called The Coliseum. His name is Charlie Blake," Aria replied, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

After being told to stay at the club house, Aria just walked around worried that she just signed her own father's death sentence and the guilt was eating her alive.

**All right my lovely readers. This is way shorter than I meant it but as mentioned before I had trouble writing this chapter. The next chapter will be longer and Charlie will get his. I haven't decided whether to have them kill him or not yet. Let me know what you darlings think. Review and I write faster **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Chibs in my dreams, Sutter owns him in reality that luck SOB. This chapter will contain some violence in it. It was also brought to my attention that Gemma would not agree to help this girl so quickly and it's true. I made early Gemma a bit AU, but normal Gemma will be from now own. I just wanted to get Aria in with the club and if anyone is worried about the age gap between Chibs and Aria don't worry there will not be any romantic involvement until she hits 18 or older I have this planned out. Enjoy!**

The roar of the motorcycles could be heard all through Charming, as five SONS rode towards a bar called the Coliseum. Four of the SONS were on motorcycles, while one was driving a white van. The SONS parked their vehicles in front of the bar and dismounted.

"Bobby, you stay out here and stand guard. Tig, bring the van around the back. Chibs, Jax, you two with me," Clay barked orders at his men.

Jax, Clay, and Chibs walked into the run down bar, checking their surroundings. There patrons at the bar consisted of a young couple making out in a dark corner, two old guys talking about the "good ole days" and one lone passed out drunk at the bar. Clay nodded his head at the passed out drunk before walking towards the bar.

"Can I help you," the bartender asked, eyeing their kuttes.

"Yeah, we are looking for someone. Man named Blake, Charlie Blake. You seen him tonight," Clay asked leaning on the bar.

"Ha! Seen him! I can't get him the fuck out of here. He's the passed out asshole over there. Are you here to cause trouble," the man asked.

"Nah, man, we just want to talk," Clay replied, throwing two one hundred dollar bills on the counter.

The bartender nodded, grabbed the cash, and watched as the men walked towards the unconscious drunk.

Clay slapped Charlie on the back and said, "Wake up, Charlie boy! We are going for a little ride."

Charlie jumped and fell from his barstool, cursing under his breath. He looked up and jumped to his feet scared of the three men surrounding him.

"What the fuck man," Charlie shouted fear lacing his voice. "What do the SONS want with me?"

"Well Charlie, we are here to teach you how a da should treat his kid," Chibs said through gritted teeth.

"That stupid little bitch, her ass is done when she gets home," Charlie yelled, fear temporarily forgotten.

"No! You see, Charlie, we are going to give you two choices. Choice number one, you take the beating we are about to give you then get out of Charming and never bother young Aria again. Choice number two you take the beating we are about to give and then we put a bullet in between your eyes," Clay said, grabbing Charlie's arm and leading him out the back of the bar where Tig was waiting.

Charlie struggled against the grip on his arm, eyes wide with fear as he was pushed out the back door. Looking for an escape, he bolted down the alley, only to be cut off by Tig in the van. Realizing that he had no way of escaping he sighed in defeat.

"Which do you choose, Charlie," Jax shouted, pushing the man to the ground.

"I'll leave. She isn't worth me dying over. I will get out of town and never look back. Please don't hurt me," Charlie pleaded, stumbling to his feet.

"Is that what your daughter said when you hit her," Clay asked, punching him in the stomach.

"Did you stop when she cried," Jax yelled, landing a punch on his jaw.

Charlie was on the ground, groaning and begging them to stop, pain radiating through his body. Chibs was pissed; he didn't understand how someone could to that to a child. He wanted to hurt Charlie like he hurt Aria. He undid his belt and took to steps towards the crying man. Charlie turned and started crawling, desperate to get away. The man screamed when Chibs' belt collided with his back. Charlie continued to try to crawl away as Chibs continued to assault his back with his belt.

"This…Is…The…Pain…You…Caused…Your…Daughter," Chibs yelled, his belt flying through the air with each word.

"That's enough brother," Jax said, grabbing Chibs on the arm.

Chibs nodded and threw his belt on the ground, spitting on the battered and bruised man on the ground. Jax and Clay both delivered one good kick to the sobbing man, and then headed to their bikes.

"Tig, have him show you where he lives, pack some of his shit and drive him a good hour outside of Charming. Then dump him and his shit on the side of the road. Bobby, go with him," Clay ordered. "Back to the club house boys."

Aria jumped at the sound of the motorcycles driving into TM. She was freaking out, pacing and biting her nails, wondering if her father was now 6 feet under in an unmarked grave. She walked out the front door of the clubhouse and stared as the three men parked their bikes.

"What did you do," Aria whispered, noticing the bloody knuckles and boots the men wore.

"We took care of it," Clay said, pushing past the frightened girl.

Aria collapsed against the wall of the club house, tears rolling down her face. "Is he dead," she whimpered.

"No, lass. He is leaving town and never going to hurt you again. The house is yours. We will help you pay for it," Chibs said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

Aria nodded and knew her life was about to change drastically and she was terrified.

TWO YEARS LATER

It had been two years since Charlie up and disappeared and Aria couldn't be happier. She worked at TM, after school and on weekends and full-time in the summer. The SONS had become her family. Gemma was like a mother and surprisingly Tig became like a father to her. Jax and Opie became her way over protective brothers, and Piney became her grandfather. Juice was her best friend and confidont. The rest of the guys were like her uncles. After Charlie's disappearance, Aria struggled to keep her house and to keep child services off of her back. The club helped with the house and she worked at TM to pay them back not willing to except charity. Aria was one of them now and was treated like the princess of SAMCRO, even called that at times. She was never allowed to the parties and was kept way out of the loop of any club activities, and she always had a SON watching her, protecting her.

Aria and Chibs' relationship was flirty and friendly but never crossing the line into something more. Aria knew she was mad about him and he knew that he was mad about her. They both just avoided putting themselves in any compromising situations that could cause him to be called a cradle robber and her to be called jail bait. They both are trying like hell to ignore their attraction and do their own thing. Aria was dating a boy named Brian from school, trying like hell to get over her crush on Chibs; while Chibs was burying himself in every croweater he could, trying to keep Aria far from his mind. It was a complicated situation, one that would soon blow up.

Aria is currently with Gemma, helping her set up and cook for dinner later.

"Hey, Momma Gemma, can I ask you something," Aria asked, chopping onions.

"Sure, doll. I've been putting up with your questions for two years, what's another one," Gemma said.

"Two years ago when I drove into TM in my junker car, what made you want to help me? I have known you for all this time now and you don't jump into helping people lightly, especially not outsiders. What was so special about me," Aria asked, turning to look at the woman.

"Ha. You are right. I don't help outsiders. When I saw you that day, kicking your car and cursing like a sailor with your wild eyes, I was reminded of a younger version of myself. I honestly don't know what drew me to you more, the fact that you had a wild fire in your eyes or that you cursed as much as I do," Gemma laughed. "Aria, dear, I helped you because you reminded me of me when I was your age; bold and stubborn, willing to speak your mind and not give a shit who heard."

"Oh," Aria replied, chuckling. "I am not that bold, Gemma. Most of it was an act to hide what was going on."

Gemma nodded and took a drag on her cigarette. Aria never spoke of the abuse she went through most of her life, despite Gemma's prying. She didn't want to remember it and she didn't want to think of where her father could be. Aria was shocked that he gave up so easily. She was barely managing to keep her house on the salary at TM and hated taking charity from the club.

"The guys will be here soon, doll. Go get changed. I'll finish up here," Gemma said taking the knife from Aria's hands.

"Are you sure Gemma," Aria asked, reluctant to leave the kitchen.

"It's your birthday dinner, now go. I bought you a new outfit and laid it on the bed in your guest room," Gemma replied, waving her away.

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed before heading towards the room that Gemma had dubbed as hers when she stayed over. She eyed the outfit laid on the bed and shook her head; Gemma would pick out something tight and leathery. _*She has been trying to get me into a biker chicks clothes for a while now. I guess I could try it tonight and see what everyone thinks. Besides if I don't wear it Gemma will feel insulted and then I have to deal with the lecture. Besides maybe Chibs will find it hot.*_

**All righty my darlings. You know the drill the more the reviews the faster you will have another chapter. I hope you like what happened to Charlie; don't worry though he will rear his ugly head in the future. I skipped ahead because I want to get into the Chibs and Aria relationship that I want to start blossoming. And I feel the need to write a scene with a shirtless Chibs Any criticism is welcome just be nice about it. Will write more soon, probably tonight as I am again working the night shift and that is where a lot of my chapters come from. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own fantasies. Work has finally calmed down enough for me to start this chapter. I don't know how long it will be. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the Reviews. If you guys want a link to what it is Aria is wearing in the beginning send me a message and I will send it to you. So I know my summary says something about senior prom, but I am changing that so yeah lol.**

Aria stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her body, as she stared at the outfit Gemma wanted her to wear. She sighed and began to blow dry her long red hair, debating on whether or not she wanted to straighten it or not. Deciding against straightening it she let it fall around her shoulders and down her back in long waves, nearly reaching her ass. She walked back into the room and slipped on her strapless black bra and matching thong. Reaching for the black and red front lace corset top that Gemma had laid out, she slipped on over her head, the sleeves hanging off of her shoulders. The top showed just enough cleavage to make her blush but not enough to make her feel skanky. The pants on the other hand had her a little skeptical. She pulled on the tight leather pants that laced up the sides and was surprised to find them very comfortable. Aria looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that she looked every bit the biker chic that Gemma had been trying to get her to look for a while. Aria decided to wear her mid-calf black boots to complete the ensemble. Putting on a little eyeliner and lip gloss, she walked out of the room nervous and giddy about her eighteenth birthday party.

"Gemma. Where are you," Aria shouted, walking into the kitchen.

"Out back Aria," Gemma shouted.

Aria walked out the back door to a chorus of "surprises" being shouted from every direction. She looked around and saw everyone she loved and cared about standing in the back yard, which had been decorated for a party.

"Gemma, I thought we were just having dinner. You guys didn't have to do this," Aria whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Yes we did, doll," Tig said, coming up to her and giving her a hug. "What the hell are you wearing child?"

Aria laughed, pointed at Gemma and said, "Blame Gemma, she's been trying to get me in leather for years. I am actually quite fond of it though. It is more comfortable than I thought."

Tig just laughed while the others whistled causing Aria to blush. Aria was grabbed from behind and spun around, coming face to face with Brian. She plastered a fake smile, not really happy he was there. He looked her up and down, his eyes lust filled. She sighed knowing that she would once again have to fight off his advances later that night. She wasn't ready to give all of herself to someone she didn't love and Brian wasn't exactly happy about it. Aria kissed Brian on the cheek and gave him a smile, turning to say hello to everyone else.

"You look like the true Princess of SAMCRO," Jax teased, as Aria sat at the table next to him.

"Haha! Very funny, Jackson. Your mother has been trying to get me into these kinds of clothes for a very long time. Hell if I would have known how hot I feel in these clothes I would have worn them sooner," Aria said, feeling Brian's eyes watching her.

Jax and Opie laughed, shaking their heads as they sipped on a beer. Aria had snuck a beer from the cooler and was taking her time sipping it, keeping an eye out for Gemma.

"How are Wendy and the baby doing," Aria asked.

Jax sighed and shrugged. "I check on her every few days. So far she is staying clean. The baby is healthy so far. Doc's say they won't know about the family flaw until a bit later in the pregnancy," Jax replied running a hand through his blonde hair.

Aria put a comforting hand on Jax's shoulder, giving him a small smile. The three of them sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Aria noticed Brian looking at her angrily and decided that she needed to end her relationship tonight, better yet now. She gave Opie and Jax a smile and stood from the table, walking over to Brian.

"Can we talk," Aria said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sure," Brian said.

Aria led Brian through the house and out the front door. Brian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Aria pulled away and sighed, looking at the ground. She leaned against the front porch railing and pulled out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke," Brian asked angrily.

"Since it's my birthday and I can," Aria replied, blowing out a ring of smoke. "Listen, Brian. This thing between us, it isn't working for me. You are always trying to control what I do and who I see. You push sex way too much and I am done fighting with you about it. Thank you for coming tonight, but I am asking you to leave."

Aria turned to walk into the house when Brian violently grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pushed her back against the front door, placing a hand on her mouth.

"Now listen here, Aria. I have put up with your shit for months and waited patiently for you to have sex with me. I am done listening to you saying no. Give me what I want and I will be out of your life for good," Brian said, his hands roaming her body.

Aria bit down on his hand and screamed as loud as she could. Shouts could be heard from the backyard as her family charged through the house. Brian backhanded her, splitting her lip, before he ran from the porch.

"This isn't over, bitch," he yelled as he jumped into his car.

Aria slid down the wall and hugged her knees as the SONS came running through the front door. She sobbed, and held her now swollen cheek, staring blankly ahead. Aria felt violated and terrified of Brian and wondered when she would catch a break.

"Aria, lass, what happened," Chibs asked, kneeling in front of her.

Aria's eyes began to focus on Chibs' face, sobs wracking her body. She suddenly threw herself in Chibs' arms and clung to him for dear life, shaking violently. The guys nodded to Chibs and slowly made their way back to the backyard, knowing that he would bring Aria back once she was calm.

"Lassie, tell me what happened," Chibs said, gripping her chin and making her look at him. "Who hit you, love?"

"Brian," Aria whispered.

Chibs' tensed, pulling Aria closer to his chest, rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes Aria finally calmed down and pulled herself out of Chibs' arms. She looked into his worry filled eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, a debate going on in her mind. Aria slowly pulled Chibs' face towards her, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Chibs' tensed at the contact, before slowly wrapping his arms around Aria's shoulders and deepening the kiss. They pulled away from each other, gasping for air. A look of confusion adorned Chibs' face as he searched Aria's eyes for regret and disgust. Aria placed another small kiss on his lips before peeling herself away from him and standing. She gave him a soft shy smile as she helped him stand.

"What was that lass," Chibs asked, taking her offered hand and standing.

"I'm sorry," Aria apologized, looking down scared he was rejecting her.

"Don't be," Chibs replied, putting a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "I enjoyed that. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Aria blushed and took a shy step closer to him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck; while he placed his hands on her waist. He leaned down, ending the space between them and placed another passionate but gentle kiss on her lips, his tongue flicking over her lips, willing her to open her mouth. Aria gasped against his mouth, her lips parting allowing his tongue to explore the depths of her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, glad that it was as soft as she had imagined. Chibs broke the kiss, placing his forehead against her, panting.

"Aria," a voice said from the front door, causing the two to jump apart. "You ok out there."

"Yes, Gemma, I am fine," Aria replied, a blush creeping up her neck.

Chibs and Aria slowly walked back towards the party, deciding they would talk about the kiss later.

**So I know it's a bit short, but I work Saturday night and will hopefully get another chapter out then. So what do you think of the kiss. Was it too soon, perfect? Do you think I should have Chibs avoid her or her avoid him or maybe just sneak around? I will also be starting another SOA story with Tig as the love interest, I've been toying that one around in my head for a bit and think I will start it tomorrow or later on today. I am also playing with the idea of an SOA/Walking Dead crossover. What do you guys think? Review and I will write faster! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sorry it took so long guys, I was kind of waiting for more reviews and I haven't gotten any. So thank you to those of you who did review. Your reviews are the encouragement I need to continue on. **

To say the SONS were mad was an understatement. They were furious and wanted to kill Brian for what he did. After much begging and pleading and promising to stay far away from him, Aria managed to convince the guys to let it go; though deep down she was terrified, his threat of "this isn't over" replaying in her head. The party continued well into the night with everyone laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Time to open gifts," Gemma shouted, pulling Aria to sit front and center.

"Open mine first," Jax yelled, pushing Opie out of his way.

Aria laughed and took the terribly wrapped present. With shaking hands she unwrapped a white box and slowly lifted the lid. Aria gasped and slowly pulled the leather jacket out of the box. Running her finger over the stitching "SAMCRO PRINCESS," Aria turned to hug Jax and blinked back the tears. Opie handed her his next and she slowly unwrapped it to reveal a set of leather gloves with little reapers on them. Aria again blinked back tears and gave Opie a hug. Tig bought her a reaper necklace with her name on it; Bobby got her a bandana for under a helmet when she went riding with one of them. Juice bought her a new laptop. Gemma and Clay both agreed that they would take her to get her first tattoo whenever she was ready.

Chibs stood to the side watching all the gifts Aria opened, feeling as if the two helmets he bought her were inadequate in comparison. He walked forward and handed her the poorly wrapped box and nervously watched as she opened them.

"Oh, Chibs, you shouldn't have," Aria said pulling the first customized helmet out of the box.

The first helmet was metallic black with a pearlescent red overcoat; it had white reapers painted on both sides and her name in gothic script on the back. The second helmet was pure red with black angel wings on both sides and had princess written on the back. Aria ran her fingers over each design carefully, admiring the artistic nature of the helmets.

"Twas nothing Lass. You keep one helmet here and one with me, seeing how you are always riding my bike anyway," Chibs mumbled softly.

Aria hugged him and thanked everyone for the gifts. Everyone nodded and returned to the party, alcohol and food flowing heavily. Aria, overwhelmed by the love surrounding her, snuck off to the front porch, cigarette in hand. She didn't notice Chibs following her until he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Aria turned to look at him, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Thank you for the helmets, Filip. They are beautiful," Aria whispered, his scent washing over her.

"Not a problem lass. You deserve the best," Chibs replied, slowly bringing his hand up to cup her face. "We should talk about before."

Aria tensed, turning away; the fear of rejection evident on her face. Chibs slowly turned her to face him, shocked to see a single tear running down her face. He gently wiped away her tears, gripping her face with both hands.

"Aria, lass, why are you crying," Chibs whispered.

"Please, Filip, don't," Aria whispered, unable to voice what she was feeling.

Chibs pulled his hand away from her face, a look of hurt in his eyes. He turned to walk back inside, feeling rejected, when Aria reached out and grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes and moved to stand in front of him. Pulling his face to her, she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I don't want you to tell me that you regret earlier," Aria whispered against his lips.

Chibs slowly smiled and pulled her closer, his hands tangling in her long red hair as he pushed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. His fingers running through her hair as her hands gripped his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to tell you I regret it, lass. I have been waiting two long years to be able to kiss you. I didn't think you wanted me, lass. I am so much older than you," Chibs replied.

Aria blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Chibs wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, shocked that she really wanted him.

"Age doesn't mean a thing to me, Filip. I have wanted to kiss you since day one. Are you sure you want this? Do you want us to tell people," Aria asked.

Chibs sighed and tilted her chin to look at her. "I don't think we should tell anyone yet, love. I think that the club might not be open to our relationship yet. Besides I want to keep you to myself for a little while longer," he replied.

Aria nodded and agreed; the club would not be happy about their relationship. Part of her wanted to tell everyone, but she understood the risk that Chibs was taking being with her.

Little did the two of them know that a pair of eyes was watching their every move, hiding in a car across the street. The person in the car seethed with anger and began plotting his revenge. The car revved to life and sped of down the street leaving the pair on the porch oblivious to the prying eyes.

The next couple of months went by without a problem. Aria and Chibs kept their relationship hidden, sneaking off to make out and hanging out at her place. Aria was shocked by how badly she wanted to be with him both emotionally and physically. It was as if her body reacted only to him and had a mind of its own. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Chibs avoided the croweaters like the plague, his body and heart only craving Aria. He had no idea she was a virgin and Aria had no idea how to tell him. She decided that she would tell him on their date later that day.

Happy was in town last month and had agreed to do Aria's back piece for a low price. She had black angel wings with red tips tattooed from her shoulder to her hips, the wings matching the curves of her back. It was hours' worth of work and Happy was surprised at how well she handled the obvious pain.

"What to wear," Aria mumbled to herself as she looked through her closet. She decided on a backless black halter dress that showed of her new tattoo flawlessly.

Aria then dug through her lingerie drawer looking for something sexy to wear underneath her dress. She pulled out a black and red lacey bra and matching thong and slipped them on, glad that the straps and back hook were both clear. Aria slipped the dress over her head and tied it securely around her neck. She slipped on her black heels and looked in the mirror. Deciding on leaving her hair flowing down her back, Aria applied little makeup and finished just as her doorbell rang. She rushed to answer the door, opening it to let Chibs inside.

"Wow lass, you look amazing," Chibs exclaimed, feeling a bit underdressed.

"Thank you. I know we are just having dinner here, but I wanted to dress up for you," Aria replied, blushing.

"You can dress up for me anytime, love," Chibs said pulling her to him, bringing his lips to hers for a kiss. "I have been thinking about that all day."

Aria laughed and led Chibs to the dining room where dinner was already laid out. Steak, with real mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables was in dishes on the table. Chibs smiled and pulled Aria's chair out for her. They ate in a comfortable silence, holding hands across the table.

"That was amazing, lass," Chibs exclaimed.

Aria grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, whispering, "Wait until you see what's for dessert."

**WARNING PART OF THE SMUT ALERT THE NEXT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER**

Chibs raised his eyebrows at the suggestive tone in Aria's voice, looking for any hint of teasing. Seeing none, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her fiercely, his body already reacting to her words. Aria moaned against his lips as he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging lightly. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Filip, I have to tell you something," she whispered against his lips, nervous to reveal her virgin status.

Chibs looked into her eyes and patiently waited for her to continue, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I um… I have never done… this," she said waving her hand between the two of them.

Chibs' eyes widened in shock and he pulled abruptly away, not wanting to be the one who took her innocence.

"You're a virgin, lass," Chibs questioned, making sure he understood correctly.

Aria nodded, and blushed deeply, looking away in embarrassment.

"I shouldn't be the one you give it to, Aria. You deserve better than that," Chibs said, trying to move Aria from his lap and his growing arousal.

"Filip Teleford! You are the man I choose to give myself to. You are the man I want. I told you because I don't want to disappoint you with my large lack of experience, not so you would pull away," Aria said, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Are you sure, lass," Chibs said, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt.

Aria nodded and pushed her lips forcibly on his, running her fingers through his hair, urging him to kiss her back. Chibs hesitated for only a second before he was deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue out to lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. Aria opened her mouth and a fight for domination begins between their tongues. Aria shifted her body so she was now straddling his waist, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Chibs involuntarily groaned against her mouth as his hands roamed over her back before firmly gripping her ass, pulling her body flush against his.

"Bedroom," Aria whispered, between kisses.

Chibs nodded, unable to speak, and picked Aria up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried her to her room.

**All right there lassies and ladies, the next chapter will be loaded with naked goodness. I don't have a link for Aria's clothes this time but I do have a link for the tattoo. Please Review it makes me happy! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own dirty fantasies. Warning this chapter will contain sex, if you do not like then do not read. Though who wouldn't like sex with Chibs! I am writing this one so fast because I got some pretty amazing reviews in less than 24 hours. So see more reviews equals more chapters.**

Chibs kicked Aria's bedroom door shut with his foot, his lips never leaving hers. He turned and placed her back against the door with more force than he intended. He knew he needed to slow down and take his time with the young girl wrapped tightly around him. Aria's hands were roaming every inch of his body she could reach. She blushed when she felt his arousal against her inner thigh. Chibs pulled away and looked into her eyes, gasping for air as he searched her face for any hints of fear.

"Aria, lass, you are going to be the death of me," Chibs whispered, seeing the desire in her eyes.

"Filip," Aria moaned, gently moving her hips to grind against the bulge in his jeans.

Chibs gripped Aria's hips tightly, enjoying the slight friction she was causing between their bodies. He turned and gently placed her on her feet at the end of the bed. Aria bit her lip nervously as her shaky hands pushed his kutte off of his shoulders. She folded it and laid it respectively over the back of her desk chair. Her fingers began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Chibs smiled at her nervousness and grabbed her hands in his own, before placing a gentle kiss on the palms of both of her hands.

"No need to be nervous, lass. I will not hurt you," Chibs said, as he used his own hands to unbutton his shirt.

"I know," Aria whispered her voice nervous and full of desire.

Chibs dropped his shirt to the floor and laughed when Aria groaned in disapproval at his undershirt. As she muttered something about too many shirts, her fingers gripped the bottom of his undershirt and tugged it over his head. Chibs was suddenly nervous as he stood before her shirtless, the scars on his chest shone brightly against his skin.

Aria sensed his sudden change in disposition and looked into his eyes. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her for a kiss before whispering against his mouth, "You are perfect."

Aria started to gently place kisses on the scars that ran along his chest, eliciting a moan from his mouth. She flicked her tongue over his nipple, teasingly. Chibs grabbed her hair and tugged, pulling her face to his he kissed her roughly, putting all his desire into that kiss. He gently tugged Aria's dress over her head dropping it on the floor. He groaned when he saw the bra and panties she had worn for him. His finger tracing the outside curve of her lace-clad breast, before he gently cupped her breast and squeezed. Aria moaned loudly, arching her back, her eyes glazed over with desire.

"You wore this for me, lass," Chibs asked, admiring the lingerie she had chosen.

"Always for you, Filip," Aria whispered.

Chibs reached behind her and unhooked the bra, letting it fall off of her shoulders to the floor. Aria resisted the urge to cover herself, as a blush crept across her pale cheeks.

"Fucking beautiful, Aria," Chibs whispered.

He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently, as his hand gently pinched and teased her other nipple. Aria gasped at the sensation of his hot mouth on her breast and leaned against the bed, her hands entangling in her hair. Chibs gently pushed her back to sit on the bed, getting onto his knees in front of her. He leaned forward and kissed her scarred abdomen, slightly angry at the site of her father's previous abuse. He soon forgot his anger when Aria tugged on his hair and leaned down to kiss him, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

"Lay back, love. I want to taste you," Chibs whispered, before gently biting her bottom lip.

Aria slowly laid back, her body shaking in anticipation. Chibs slipped his fingers through the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He shifted his body, his arousal becoming very uncomfortably confined in his jeans. He slowly pushed Aria's thighs apart, feeling her legs shaking beneath his hands. He slowly traced one finger over her clit and down her slit, smiling when she jumped in pleasure. He was amazed at how wet she already was for him. Leaning forward he slowly flicked his tongue over her clit, tasting her.

"Filip," Aria moaned her hands clenching the sheets beneath her.

Chibs wanted to take his time and enjoy the taste of her. He slowly licked from her clit to her slit, slipping his tongue inside. Aria arched her back off of the bed, her fingers reaching to grab onto his hair. He traced his tongue back up to her clit before sucking on it gently, one finger gently probing at her entrance. He slipped his finger into her wet heat, curling it inside her to hit her g-spot, smiling when he heard her cry out in pleasure. He slowly inserted a second finger, pumping them in and out of her tight channel, trying to prepare her for him. She was tight and he knew that no matter how much preparation he did, he would still hurt her.

"More," Aria moaned, tugging on his hair.

Chibs chuckled and had no choice but to please his Aria. He sucked and licked furiously at her clit, one arm wrapped around her leg, pulling her closer to him. He pumped his fingers in and out of her entrance before adding a third finger. He could feel her beginning to tremble beneath his ministrations as she moaned and mumbled incoherently, her body writhing beneath him.

"Filip," Aria moaned, nearing her first orgasm.

"Let go lass. Cum for me I want to taste you," Chibs commanded, his lips and tongue never leaving her clit.

Aria cried out arching her back off of the bed, her orgasm ripping through her body with force. Chibs licked and sucked all of her hot juices down, enjoying the taste of her. Slowing withdrawing his fingers, Chibs slid up her body kissing and sucking on her breasts before his mouth found hers again. Aria tasted herself on his lips and was surprised she didn't mind. She flicked her tongue over his lips, forcing him to open his mouth.

"You are still too dressed," she whispered against his lips, as his jean-clad bulge grinded into her sensitive womanhood.

Chibs chuckled as Aria undid the button and zipper on his jeans. She pushed them down over his hips and groaned in frustration when she couldn't move to get them all the way off. Chibs stood off of her and slipped his jeans and boxers from his body. Aria sat up on the edge of the bed, her eyes looking over his naked form.

"Perfect," she muttered, her hand reaching out to grab his hips.

Aria pulled her to him, looking up into his eyes, as she shyly placed one hand around his manhood. Chibs groaned and closed his eyes, placing his hand over hers, showing her what to do.

"Like this, lass. Not too hard," Chibs told her, knowing she was nervous.

Chibs' eyes shot open when he felt Aria's tongue tasting his arousal. He looked down at her innocent face as she looked back up at him, gauging his reactions. She slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his length, sucking gently. Chibs involuntarily pushed his hips forward, allowing more of his length to slip into her mouth. She took him as deep as she could and sucked and licked, harder and faster based on his moans.

"Fuck, Aria," Chibs exclaimed, pulling her mouth away from his manhood. "If you keep that up, I will not last."

Aria blushed and nodded, flicking her tongue over him one more time. Chibs slowly laid her back on the bed, using his knee to part her legs as he nestled in between them. He slipped two fingers back into her dripping channel, preparing her for him.

"Are you sure, lass," Chibs asked one more time.

Aria looked into his eyes and opened her legs wider in reply. "I trust you, Filip."

Chibs slowly slid his length into her tight heat, resisting the urge to pound into her. Aria bit her lip and closed her eyes against the pain, gasping for air. Chibs stopped as he saw a tear roll down her face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, as he pushed all the way in. He fought the urge to move and waited for her to adjust. Aria opened her eyes and nodded that she was ok.

"Go slow," Aria whispered.

Chibs slowly pulled out before pushing back in again, repeating this process until Aria was moaning beneath him. They moved in a steady rhythm together, their bodies finally one. Chibs gripped her hips, his eyes watching where they were joined as he disappeared inside of her. Aria reached up and pulled him to her wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her nails into his back. Chibs could feel her growing closer and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached a hand between them and pressed his thumb firmly to her bundle rubbing in circular motions. That was all it took for Aria to lose control and come undone underneath him. Her walls clenching his length causing him to groan above her and spill inside of her. They both trembled and gasped for air.

Chibs slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her. Aria curled herself into his waiting embrace, placing her head onto his chest. Her body still trembling with aftershocks as her fingers absently traced the scars on his chest.

"You ok,a chumann (my darling)," Chibs asked.

"Yes. Wow," Aria whispered. "That was amazing. What did you call me?"

Chibs just shook his head and pulled her closer, his fingers running through her hair. Her steady breathing told him she was asleep and he allowed his own eyes to close as he drifted off, amazed that this young woman chose him.

Neither one of them were aware of the eyes staring in from outside the bedroom window. Neither aware of the anger and hate radiating off of the man who was still plotting his revenge. Neither one of them aware that he had watched their entire coupling with perverted anger.

**Well there you guys go. Hope you enjoyed the smut of the chapter. Who is at the window? Who wants to hurt the unsuspecting couple? When will they tell the club that they love each other? When will they tell each other their feelings? A lot of stuff coming up so review and I will try to get another chapter out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Meh! Sorry it took me so long guys. College just started back up and it's been a hectic first week. I am hoping to make this chapter exceptionally long for all of my dedicated readers. Enjoy.**

Aria slowly opened her eyes, snuggling closer to the warm body that held her close. Her mind foggy and filled with sleep, she noticed something on her window. Gently, so she wouldn't wake Chibs, she stepped out of bed and walked to her window. A piece of paper was taped there with the words "I'm back" written in red. Aria just stared at the note, panic slowly starting to seep into her bones.

"Filip," she whispered, fear lacing her voice. "Filip!"

Chibs opened his eyes at Aria's yell, searching for her body next to his. He looked up and saw her standing next to the window; she was pale and her eyes were wide and filled with panic. He jumped from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"What is it lass," he asked, wanting to know what got his girl trembling.

Aria pointed at the window, her hand shaking violently. Chibs looked in the direction she was pointing and tensed instantly. He quickly grabbed his burner and dialed Clay, not even thinking about how to explain he was at Aria's. The fear and panic on his girl's face was enough to make him want to kill whoever had left that note.

"Clay, its Chibs. Listen I am at Aria's and… It's a long story why I am here. Listen dammit," Chibs yelled, getting annoyed by the interruptions. "Anyway, when Aria woke up this morning she found a note taped to her window. It says "I'm back." She's pretty shaken. Yea! I'll be here when you guys get here. No, I won't be leaving any time soon."

Chibs hung up the phone and pulled Aria closer to him, trying to calm her trembling body. He walked her to the bed and made her sit down. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her as close as he could.

"Aria, love, it'll be ok," Chibs said, making Aria look at him. "We have to get dressed lass. The guys are on their way."

Aria nodded and picked up Chibs' button-up from the floor, placing it on her own body. She walked towards her dresser to find some pants, when Chibs suddenly wrapped his arm around her from behind.

"I like you in my shirt," he whispered in her ear, sending chills up down her back.

Aria smiled for the first time since she woke up and turned in his arms. Leaning up to place a lingering kiss on his lips, Aria smiled and whispered, "I like you without a shirt."

Chibs smiled and kissed her fiercely, before they both resumed getting dressed; Aria in Chibs' shirt and black sweat pants; Chibs in his jeans and undershirt with his kutte over his shoulders. They both looked up at the sound of motorcycles coming down the road.

Wrapping his arm around Aria's tense shoulders, Chibs whispered, "You know we are going to have to tell them now, lass."

Aria nodded and gave him a small smile before saying, "I want to, Filip. They are our family they will accept it."

There was a sudden sharp knock at the door, causing Aria to jump. Chibs went and let the guys in, leading them back to Aria's bedroom, where she stood waiting. Aria wrapped her arms around Chibs' waist as soon as he returned, needing his strength to calm her fears. Ignoring the looks the club was giving them, Chibs pointed to the note on the window.

"Juice, go outside and get the note. Look for any other signs that someone was there. Bobby, go with him," Clay ordered, looking around the bedroom. "Chibs, we need to talk outside."

Chibs nodded, knowing what was coming and ready to face it. Aria paled visibly, clinging tighter to his waist.

"No," Aria stated, glaring at Clay. "He stays right here."

Chibs ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Aria. "Aria, lass, I need to speak to Clay," he whispered.

"No," Aria said. "Clay, if you have something to say or ask that pertains to Filip and my relationship, than it can be said here."

"Listen here Aria! You need to learn your place woman. I will talk to my men whenever I please about whatever I please. Do you understand me," Clay shouted, shocking everyone in the room.

Aria took a frightened step backwards, her mind floating back to memories of her father and the words he used to say to her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Learn your place, girl. You do what I say when I say it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME," Charlie Blake screamed in his 12 year old daughter's face.

It was the first time he hit her and she was in shock and terrified. She nodded not wanting him to hit her again.

"Good girl. You know daddy didn't mean to hurt you, don't you. You just make me so angry sometimes. It won't happen again," Charlie said, hugging his sobbing daughter.

It was a lie. That was the day the abuse began.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aria looked at Clay, a single tear rolling down her face. He looked so much like her father at this moment that she flinched when he took a step in her direction. Clay sighed and shook his head, remembering her past of abuse.

"Listen Aria, Chibs and I need to have a chat. He will be right back when we are done," Clay said, walking out of the bedroom, nodding at Chibs to follow.

"Aria, lass, I will be fine. I'm not backing down from this," he said waving his hand between the two of them.

Aria nodded and watched his retreating back, worry gnawing at her brain. Chibs followed Clay to the back porch and braced himself for the lecture. He was surprised at the words he heard Clay say.

"Does she make you happy, brother," Clay asked.

"Yes, she does, Clay. She makes me the happiest I've ever been," Chibs replied, honestly.

"Ok, brother, I don't know how everyone else will take it, that girl has become family so don't hurt her," Clay said, running his hand through his hair.

Chibs nodded and headed back inside to find Aria sitting on the bed staring at her hands. She looked up when they walked in, the pain and fear in her eyes, scaring Chibs. He walked over to her slowly and pulled her into his embrace, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Juice and Bobby came back inside note in hand, a look of worry on both of their faces.

"What did you guys find," Aria whispered.

"It looks like whoever put this on your window was sitting outside of it for a good amount of time last night," Bobby said.

Aria visibly tensed and let out a low sob, realizing that she and Chibs were watched last night. She felt violated and unsafe in her own home. Chibs became visibly angry and upset that someone had been watching as they made love for the first time. He clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to punch the wall. Aria slowly sat back down on the bed, her eyes staring off into space.

"Who do you think it is," Juice asked Aria.

Aria looked up the tears rolling down her face as she whispered, "My father."

Everyone looked at her in shock, not thinking that Charlie Blake would be so stupid. Clay spoke up, "What about Brian? Could it have been him?"

Aria sighed, "It could've been."

She agreed that it could've also been Brian, but she had the gut feeling that her father was back and if that was true she was in for a world of hurt if he got a hold of her. She no longer wanted to stay at her own house and was on the verge of a full blown panic attack if she didn't leave soon.

"Filip," Aria whispered, every eye watching her closely. "Can we please leave? I don't feel safe in this house anymore."

"Sure, lass, we can stay in my dorm in the clubhouse, until I can get my apartment cleaned," Chibs replied, rubbing her back gently.

"There is to be a prospect on her when Chibs is not around," Clay said. "As all of you have now guessed. Our Aria and Chibs here are in a relationship."

Clay left it at that and everyone headed out to their bikes. Aria began to pack a bag of clothes and the essentials for her stay at the clubhouse. Chibs watching her every move, making sure she didn't break down. They had no idea who it had been watching them and they both were unsettled by the idea. Chibs was angry and felt the need to protect what he considered his; while Aria was terrified and felt completely violated.

Little did they know that things were about to get so much worse.

**Sorry guys it's nowhere near as long as I wanted it to be, but it is 430 A.M and I am exhausted from my shift. I promise to have one out at least once a week. Saturday night shift is usually my writing time. Review please; I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. **


End file.
